Janitor's Closet
by Red and Gold Phoenix
Summary: For some reason I am unable to stop myself from thinking about his lips on hers as he slowly pulls a wet bathing-suit off her dripping body. Chapter 2 is in Takagi-keiji's perspective. Satou/Takagi
1. J's C

Hey everyone, this is just a little something for Miaka Kiri-sama! It is a day or two late, I apologize Miaka-sama! My weekend was so busy! Anyway, I hope everyone has fun with this. I know I did! Perhaps too much!

I disclaim Satou and Takagi-keiji and all things Detective Conan. As we know such titles are property of Gosho-sama!

WARNING! Satou/Takagi in a closet, and I happen to be the author!!

* * *

Takagi straightened his tie as he walked to the break room with Satou. It was already midnight and the pair wouldn't be finished until about four in the morning. All thanks to the night shift. At least they had an hour and a half break now; they could at least eat dinner.

And of course, the night shift wasn't so awful as long as Satou was there. Hopefully they wouldn't have to go out and investigate. It would be easiest to just stay in and do paper work. Takagi had actually thought about calling Mouri-san and asking him not to leave his home for any reason. Of course, that would be an infringement on the famed detective's civil right to leave his house as he saw fit. Very unfortunate…

Takagi sat down beside his partner and bit into his meal. He noticed a relatively large group (considering it was the night shift), of his colleagues huddled together at the table across from where he was sitting with Miwako.

He was not surprised when they all turned around the moment she was distracted to glare at him. Yes, glaring at him with such intensity that Takagi thought they must be trying to convey the message "_Go die, we hate you_" without actually having to say anything.

It was well known through out the headquarters and the other districts that their relationship was now well under way. They ate together all the time, scheduled their days off on the same dates, and even tried to have the same shifts and break schedules. Not to mention that Miwako treated him differently than all of the other males she came into contact with. For instance, you wouldn't see her straightening another officer's tie, or buying another man coffee without being asked to do so.

There was even a rumor going around that Satou-san had requested that she only ever be paired with Takagi on stakeouts.

These little things that slipped under Megure's radar do NOT go unnoticed by everyone else unfortunately. Such seemingly harmless actions were bold statements of Miwako's mutual affection for her partner.

Takagi smiled at the glaring men, sending them back his own silent message, "_Sorry, I win_."

Takagi didn't mean to provoke the irate men, but, they were already so upset just because he was eating with her. _They don't know anything…_

Takagi flinched when one of the larger members ground their fist into their palm. Still, he had to be careful; he couldn't be with her if they killed him.

Wataru turned his head to the side when he felt a gentle nudge.

"Hmm?" he inquired.

"Try this, it's my mom's new rice recipe." Miwako said softly. Despite the possibly dangerous outcome, Wataru parted his lips and let her slip the rice filled fork into his mouth.

"Tastes great." He said smiling after swallowing.

At the end of his sentence all hell broke loose at the other table. The pair stared wide eyed at their fellow officers when several chairs went crashing to the floor and many very loud and seemingly very angry cries were heard.

Most of the other officers now stood glaring menacingly in their direction; those that remained in their seats were keeled over with their fists slammed against the table top.

After taking a few seconds to recover, Miwako blinked: "Are you all alright?" she asked sounding exasperated.

The men quickly dropped their glares and nervously looked around at one another; hoping one among their number would be brave enough to fabricate some excuse.

"Umm. Yeah, just upset over that school bus jacking yesterday…the kids you know…" the one who had been grinding his fist spoke up shakily. Lucky for them, Miwako completely bought it.

"Oh yes! Of course! I wanted to kick the crap out of those fugitives!" Miwako responded, hitting her fist into her palm.

"Thank goodness none of the children were harmed!" She added enthusiastically after a second. Takagi sighed as the men slowly sat back down, nodding their heads strongly at Miwako.

Of course the sight of Satou putting something into his mouth that had just been in her own greatly upset them.

A few moments later the pair had finished eating and were on their way back to division one. The halls were empty at this time; they were the only ones around. When Miwako suddenly stopped Takagi too halted his foot steps.

"Miwako?" he asked curiously as she opened an unfamiliar door and grabbed his arm pushing him inside. Wataru's back hit the wall of the small closet as she quickly closed the door behind her, plunging them both in complete darkness.

Wataru's mind exploded when her lips pressed hungrily to his. She pulled away after a few seconds.

"Mi-Miwa!!"

"Shh, we have an hour before our shift starts and I've had this idea in my head for some time and can't get rid of it." She whispered excitedly. She kissed him again, this time much more vigorously.

He couldn't, he wouldn't, resist her.

Wataru couldn't believe he was about to indulge such a wondrous fantasy. They were at work, in a janitor's closet. The fact that it was around the time when the cleaning staff would probably show up made it all the more risky and exciting. Not that he cared, this was worth getting caught.

All he had to do was make the pleasure outweigh the anxiety of getting caught. With one such Satou Miwako, this was a surprisingly easy task.

Responding, he cupped her face in his hands and tilted her head to his lips. She moaned quietly as his mouth massaged hers lovingly. He wasted no time in sliding his tongue into her mouth. Miwako's hands tangled in his hair as she pulled his head down to her, desperately trying to deepen the kiss. She met his tongue with her own, gasping when he thrust it in and out of her mouth repeatedly.

Wataru's hands left her face as they were needed else where to keep her up. Doing that always made her weak.

He crushed her to him as he angled his head and continued the passionate kissing. When he absolutely had to stop for air, he broke the exchange and started to kiss her face in between gasps.

He couldn't believe they were actually making out in a janitor's closet. Was it safe? Was it morally correct?

Probably not, but Takagi didn't care; he knew many men who would die for a chance to have this moment with her. He pushed the irritation from his thoughts as he realized that most, if not all, probably fantasized about it. Not that it mattered: she was his.

Satisfied with her gasping, he leaned in further to press his swollen lips to he neck. She instantly pressed a hand to the back of his head, keeping him there. He sucked her neck greedily. He knew it would leave a mark but he couldn't even stop himself long enough to move down to the base of her neck where she could at least cover it with her clothing.

"Lower Wataru." She moaned seductively.

Well, if she was going to ask like that, he could comply. Pulling her blazer away, he buried his face right in the crook of her neck and continued. He broke off when she nudged him, her tongue finding his own neck and running up it. She licked his face before biting his earlobe.

Knowing what he liked she placed her hands on either side of his neck before licking and kissing upward all the way to his chin.

"More…" He begged, his voice a quiet whisper. Not needing another prompt, Miwako quickly licked at his throat, sucking once his head fell back.

He groaned in pleasure, further encouraging her. He was powerless against her. He desperately escaped his suit jacket and let it fall to the floor. The damn thing was blocking her body heat. The cotton however, was a much weaker barrier that allowed him to feel a lot more of what he wanted to.

Soon their lips met again and he worked to remove her own jacket. It was difficult to do so in the confined space but eventually he succeeded. He grasped her shirt in his hands as he twisted and pulled it while massaging her sides. He wanted to tear the material off her.

Miwako broke the kiss and threw her hands up so he could pull the shirt up over her head. He did so and let the material fall on her jacket. He kissed her needing lips as his fingers brushed over her bra. Impatiently, he pulled at the garment but decided that would be as far as he went. Takagi hadn't noticed that she had already pulled his belt off.

She undid his pant button and pulled the zipper down as his seeking mouth got closer to her chest. He licked the tip of one lace covered breast as she slid a hand under his boxers, teasing him.

She moaned loudly when he suddenly forced more of her chest in his mouth and suckled the tip through the material. He stopped and kissed her lips instead.

"Too loud Miwa." He whispered in a mock-scolding voice.

"Humph." She scoffed as she drove her hand down his length. The action earned the young officer a very strident pleasured cry from her partner.

"Th-that was mean. Do you want us to get busted?" He breathed weakly. Takagi couldn't see her face but he knew she was smirking.

Takagi thought for a moment as he pulled Miwako against him and kissed her cheek.

_Oh, perfect_.

Wataru kissed her before bringing a finger to her lips and tracing the smooth texture. Slowly, he slid a single digit into her mouth and leaned close to her ear.

"Suck it." He whispered unsteadily. She moaned quietly and obeyed as he continued where he left off.

After ten minutes of fevered touching and stifled moans, the couple finally slowed down.

"How much time do we have?" She asked him quietly, breathing hard. Takagi pressed a small button on his wrist watch but before he could register what time it was, voices rang out down the hall.

"That bastard Takagi! Who the hell does he think he is?!"

The two officers completely froze. Miwako quickly covered Wataru's lit up watch as if the small amount of green light would be noticed behind the closed door. Wataru held her tightly, his whole body tense.

_They have no reason to go in the closet. No reason!_

"I know! Is he trying to pretend they're married?"

"Pssh, that idiot probably thinks she's in love with him!"

"Indeed! I can't wait til' Miwa-chan snaps out of it and dumps his poor ass."

Forgetting their circumstance and the fact that she lacked a shirt, Miwako struggled to free herself from Wataru's grasp. How dare they talk about him like that!

She was going to give their rude colleagues a piece of her mind. Now why wouldn't he let her go so she could do just that?

After a split second her mind kicked back in and told her that she was not fully clothed and that revealing them now would only bring serious problems in the future.

Instead she buried her face affectionately in his neck and waited. Once the voices were no longer heard Wataru's muscles relaxed and he wiped his forehead.

"If they're heading back it must be time." He whispered quietly. When she didn't answer him or make any inclination of moving he prodded her.

"Miwa?"

She answered him with a forceful kiss on the lips and hugged him tightly.

"I do love you." She whispered back. "You know that right?"

Wataru exhaled and kissed her back. "Of course."

A minute later, the newly re-dressed officers stared unhappily at the closed door. Miwako scolded herself: It had been so easy to get **INTO** the closet, but now they had to get **OUT** of it without the power of vision to tell them if the hall was empty. When they pressed their ears to the door they couldn't hear anything, but both officers silently agreed that it was frightening to open the door.

"Okay, on the count of three." Miwako resolved.

"Okay." Wataru responded anxiously.

"One…two…th-."

Miwako pulled her hand off the knob as if burned when it started to move by itself. The door opened and an old man dressed in a pair of equally worn track pants and shirt stood ready to grab the broom leaned against the closet wall.

That is until he noticed the two people in front of him. The man simply stared at the couple who stared back, completely terrified. The man's arm remained outstretched, his sleeve unrolled slowly as he looked from the young man to the young woman.

"Excuse us!" Wataru said loudly as he ushered Miwako past the shocked janitor. The two beat red officers marched briskly down the hall feeling the man's gaze burning on their backs. It seemed that the elevator took years to come as the two were stuck waiting for it, still in the man's line of sight. Wataru stole a quick glance at the older male and wondered if he was going to drop his arm anytime soon.

When it finally arrived the two darted inside the elevator and pressed the button that would take them up to division one. About five seconds after the doors closed Miwako burst out laughing and buried her face in her partner's shoulder.

"I can't believe we just did that." Takagi said weakly, the full force of what they had actually done was just starting to hit him.

"I'm sorry." Miwako said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What are you sorry for? You only live once." Wataru said quietly, happily, as he smoothed his hair and straightened his tie for the second time that night. The two strode casually into division one and carried out their work as if nothing, nothing at all, had happened.

Earliar that morning, once their shift had ended, the two detectives agreed that what went on in the closet stayed between them…and the janitor.

* * *

And the security cameras... but as long as no one watches it, Miwa and Taru are in the clear.

Sorry this was so late Miaka!! Lol, you better believe I will use this plotbunny again! Satou/Takagi in a closet FTW!

Ps. If anyone wants me to write a Satou/Takagi fic for them, just PM me!

As I mentioned, this is dedicated to the lovely Miaka Kiri-sama! Hats off to you my (Satou/Takagi loving) friend!


	2. Hot For You

Oh god it's so hot. Way to hot. It probably wasn't a good thing that we have been out here in the sun for over an hour now trying to piece the crime scene together. Of course it is technically my own fault that I'm here.

Not that I had a choice.

I had to keep my eye on him…

Yes, him.

_**This man**_ is even more persistent than the deadly heat wave currently sweeping through Tokyo and infinitely more aggravating. No, maybe aggravating wasn't quite right, more like infuriating.

I grit my teeth as he leans in farther over her shoulder, pretending to read her notes. I shoot him a seething glare as he flashes that cocky, arrogant smirk that he's been giving me all week.

All damned week since he rolled into division one and set his sights on my girlfriend! Oh he just couldn't get enough of her, and thanks to Megure-keibu, she was assigned to work with him while he 'toured' our headquarters.

I honestly can't bring myself to forgive my superior, not since his decision has so wonderfully facilitated the aims of this man.

And god knows if I do too much to hinder him I'll be out of a job and possibly worse. The fact that he is two full ranks above Megure-keibu at Satou-san's age seems a little impossible. Well it would be for someone like me.

But then again my father isn't sitting at the top of the governing body of the police, nor does my family have more money than we know what to do with.

Yes, he's one of those…

Spoiled rotten, and chronically underworked. You'd have to be pretty naïve to think this man has done even the slightest bit of hard work to get his position.

I roll my eyes as he once again manages to turn the conversation over to his massive yacht that was apparently docked at one of Tokyo's private marine clubs.

Being the polite person that she is, Miwako says nothing as he rambles on to her about its many luxurious features.

"It sounds nice."

"Oh, it certainly is my dear, why don't you come along on a little cruse with me tonight. The ocean breeze is a wonderful escape from this dreadful heat."

I shake my head at him, this has got to be the tenth time he has extended this invitation to her.

"That does sound great…but I can't tonight."

A little stab of pain shot through my heart, there had just been a hint of longing in her voice! I know he sensed it too because he was pushing the idea, reminding her of the pool right on the deck and how cool and refreshing it would be to take a dip.

I try not to mask any signs of distress, my pride won't allow me to show any weakness to the enemy!

I sigh dejectedly as the two resume their conversation, it's so unbearably hot, I can understand why she would want to take him up on his offer. Wiping the sweat off my forehead I get back to jotting down notes in my memo.

A few seconds later the pen freezes on the page as a terrifying image comes to mind. For some reason I am unable to stop myself from thinking about his lips on hers as he slowly pulls a wet bathing-suit off her dripping body.

My head shoots up, my mind reeling at the horrifying imagery.

Why the hell do I always do that?

I close my memo with the intention of collecting my partner and leaving, the work we needed to do is done, with no help from him of course. He probably didn't even know how to conduct a murder investigation.

A hand on my shoulder has me narrowing my eyes to the right.

"All done sergeant?" he stressed my inferior rank.

Mustering my self-control, I shrug his hand off and turn to face him. "Yes I think so, where is Satou-san?" I respond coolly trying to play along.

"Hmm, oh, Miwako went to have a word with CSI, I'm sure she'll be back shortly."

I let out an irritated snort. "Kasaki-san, I don't believe you hold the privilege of addressing her by her given name." I speak slowly, letting the tone of my voice ice over as much as possible.

"Oh, and I suppose you do?"

I step closer to him, my mouth twitching into a thin line, "That's right, and I'll have to ask you to mind your manners around the lady."

My temper flares as he once again slides that cocky grin onto his face.

"You know Takagi-kun, I just can't wait to put my hands all over her pretty, little body."

I take a menacing step closer, putting our faces only inches apart, "She'd never let someone like you touch her." My words are spoken quietly but with threatening aggression.

He only snorts at my response, "Oh you mean someone rich, powerful, and successful? Please detective, you're nothing compared to me."

"Not in her eyes Kasaki."

For a second I think I've won when his smirk fades into a glare. When he steps even closer I know our deadlock isn't quite finished.

"It's only a matter of time before she'll be _**begging**_ me to take her."

My fists clench and the only thing keeping me from smashing his face in is the savvier consequences. That and the fact that I refuse to give in to his provocation.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that."

"Oh, why not? I can just picture that beautiful little thing giving herself to me."

Blind rage boils over but before I can even raise my fist a concerned voice stops me in my would be violent tracks.

"Is something wrong Takagi-kun?"

Quickly bringing myself under control I shake my head, "No of course not." I smile at her though it's obvious she doesn't completely believe me.

"Well, we need to report back to Megure-keibu, there's nothing else we can do here without those test results."

We both nodded and followed her back to the patrol car we had arrived in, all the while shooting each other hated looks.

I'm not entirely pleased about getting stuck in the back seat again, but I figure I need to choose my fights wisely. At least this is out of the sun.

After giving our report to the inspector we were granted a small break. As we walk toward the break room I once again find myself behind them. I scowl at his back as he explains the difference between his ocean-going yacht and his maximum luxury yacht.

I know she doesn't have a choice but I wish she would try harder to avoid him and stay with me. Or at least do something that would insinuate the intimate and _**exclusive**_ nature of our relationship. Anything that would put this conceded jerk in his place.

But I know Miwako and aside from our very rare and ultra-secret janitor closet rendezvous, there will be none of that at work. Especially not in front of someone like Kasaki.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I nearly smashed into the door frame of the break room.

"Geez, Takagi-kun, be careful." She says exasperated. I choose to ignore my enemy's smug chuckle, not to mention the laughter of everyone else already in the room. Damn it.

My head snaps up and I curse myself as I realize Kasaki took advantage of my momentary break in focus to beat me at buying her a bottle of water. Damn it.

Ah, and now they are both seated in the only two remaining seats.

Great.

As I put some loose change into the vending machine I start to ponder if I could possibly get away with shooting him 'by accident'.

"And so the extended pool doesn't leave much room for a second heli-port toward the back of the deck."

I slowly take the bottle of water from the drop space in the vending machine and lean against the wall while twisting off the cap. If I'm being completely honest with myself his boat does sound fabulous, especially in this weather. It's too bad that I'll never be able to have the experience. My heart sinks when I realize that it's something I can't ever dream of giving her either.

Feeling more than a little out done I take a quick glance at the pair before slipping out of the room. To my surprise a hand gently grasps my elbow not even halfway down the hall.

"Wataru-kun." Her voice is incredibly soothing.

"Where's…"

"I told him I had to speak to you alone for a moment."

My lips instantly curve into a grateful smile but before I can say anything a cool cloth is pressed to my face.

"Please don't think I have any intention of accepting his invitation." She said seriously as she takes a hold of my chin in one hand while she continues to run the damp material over my still sweaty face.

Oh so she has noticed that it was bothering me.

"I know what he's after, you don't need to worry." She whispers into my ear.

"But…"

She runs the cloth through my hair and down my neck, "No buts, a man like you doesn't need a fancy boat to keep my happy."

My heart completely melts and I smile widely at my love, wishing I could show her just how much her words mean to me.

It was then that I noticed what door we are standing beside. When I look back at her my heart rate triples at the absolutely gorgeous, seductive smirk on her face.

My brain short-circuits when she licks her lips while quickly glancing over the empty hall. Before I even know what's happening she's pushed me into the janitor's closet and closed the door behind us.

Our mouths are instantly locked together, I'm so happy I can't even think straight. I desperately kiss her, sparing no effort to completely smother her mouth.

She pulls my tie off in one movement and a second later she's already tarring my shirt off. I break the kiss for a quick moment to pull her t-shirt over her head.

"Take it off too." She breathes into my ear causing a pleasurable jolt down my spine.

"Yes ma'am." I respond gleefully. I reach around her back and unclasp it before pulling her lacy bra off her chest.

I let out a moan when I pull her flush up against me, my arms holding her as tightly as possible. I quickly tangle a hand in her hair as I kiss her again, this time thrusting my tongue into her mouth after giving her lips a thorough lick.

She breaks the kiss and presses her hot mouth to the side of my neck. My eyes role back in pleasure as she instantly starts to suck and lick at my skin.

She knows how much I love that. After a few moments of this I decide that I want to give her the same satisfaction and lean in to kiss her neck. I leave my hands on her waist as I slowly drag my lips down her neck and chest bone before finally reaching her breasts.

I bring one hand up to fondle her while taking the other perfect breast in my mouth and gently suck the tip. It's her turn to moan as I work my tongue over the sensitive skin. God, every sound that comes out of her mouth is so painfully arousing.

I breathe out when I feel her hand un-do the button on my slacks. She slides a hand under my boxers and wraps her fingers around me.

"Uhg, Miwako I'm so hot for you." Not too sure where that sentence came from, I guess I'm just being really honest.

"I can tell." She responds, her voice sounding extremely sexy.

I let out a loud moan as she tightens her hold on me.

I crush her to me and our lips meet just as the door swings open.

We barely stop kissing as Kasaki stands in the hallway . As his facial features distort into what I can only describe as raw shock and fury, my own expression mimics the cocky grin he's been shooting me all week.

Miwako made a very obvious show of wrapping her arm around me tighter while giving the other man a bored look that indicated her total disinterest in seeing him.

_Jealous much Kasaki? Well, I guess you are seeing as how our bare chests are pressed together and her hand is down my pants._

I don't think I'll ever forget the seething hatred in his eyes.

"Sorry Kasaki-san, could you give us a minute?" I ask casually before reaching out and shutting the door.

Despite how satisfying that was for my male ego the sound of his footsteps stomping away in the correct direction of Megure's office has us both scrambling to put our clothes back on.

I wouldn't run it past him to try and have us both fired.

However, when we both walked into division one (our story perfectly rehearsed and ready to deny the truth one hundred percent) Megure was working quietly at his desk and the other members of the section didn't seem to be aware of anything unusual.

I resisted the urge to glance at Miwako when the inspector looked up from his work and waved us over calmly.

"Kasaki-san had to leave on some urgent business, he said he wouldn't be coming back." Our superior said as he continued to write on the report in front of him.

"Oh, is that where he ran off too all of a sudden?" I ask, hoping the laughter in my voice wasn't too obvious. I couldn't resist.

"Yeah apparently, so you two are back on your regular assignment is that clear?"

We both jumped to salute. "Yes sir."

We both sat down at our desks and actually worked for a few hours before our shifts ended. Any and all eye contact had to be kept at a minimum because neither of us would be able to stop laughing if it started.

It was already known between us that we would be spending the night together, and even though our plans lacked a maximum luxury yacht the sex would still be unbelievably incredible.

* * *

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

I love it when he's jealous!

That was fun, although it is a little difficult to write from Wataru's perspective with that stuff :3

Review, yes?


End file.
